


Under Control

by johnsarmylady



Series: Sherlock's Experiments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question, as posed by Ennui Enigma, was: How long can John make Sherlock keep his experiments under control? The answer? A 221B style sequel to Misunderstanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

“No, I mean it Sherlock, the next experiment that gets out of control and explodes, or leaks all over the kitchen, and I swear I won’t be responsible for what I do to you!”

Sherlock thought over John’s words now that his friend had left for his job at the surgery.  So he wasn’t saying no experiments, just none that explode or leak (or both??)……..

xOx

_'Where are you? – SH'_

_'Just leaving the surgery – JW'_

_'Need air freshener – SH'_

_'?????? – JW'_

_'Please? – SH'_

 

John stared at his phone. Sherlock never said please. Oh God – what has he done now? Hurrying down the street towards the tube station  –  would they still have a kitchen when he got home – come to think of it, would there still be a home?

xOx

Staring up at the front of the building John couldn’t detect anything that looked out of place.  He stepped inside, the flat looked as clean as it was when he left that morning, so why was Sherlock sitting in his chair looking sheepish.

“It was an old experiment” he explained, “sealed, airtight, under my bed. I’d forgotten about it until today.” He grabbed the can of air freshener and headed to his room. As he opened the door John’s eyes fell on the open storage box…..

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock! It’s a BODY!!!”


End file.
